


Ambition

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: The guys talk about Shakespeare's Othello.





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> prompt word: tragedy

“That’s why they call it a tragedy, Starsky.”

Hutch can feel Starsky’s withering look. “Obviously. I just can’t understand how Othello could get sucked into a lie like that.”

Hutch shrugs. “It’s the time period. He listens to one of his men rather than his wife.”

“Not what I mean. Yeah, it’s awful that he didn’t believe Desdemona, but Iago really betrayed his trust, acting like his best friend and then going about destroying him.”

Hutch glances in the rearview mirror. “Iago chose ambition over honor.”

“But he lost everything in the end.”

“Guess he thought it was worth it.”


End file.
